Aya Eightprince
Aya Eightprince (アヤ・エイトプリンス) is a Japanese idol. She was a former member of BiS, GANG PARADE and SAiNT SEX. After the disbandment of BiS' Second Generation, Aya graduated from WACK to become a soloist. ]] ]] ]] ]] Biography Early BiS Career, 2016-2017 Aya auditioned for the BiS Reformation Audition, making it to the final boot camp where she was given the name "Koshouji Megumu". She successfully passed the audition and joined the group's second generation alongside Pour Lui, Kika Front Frontale, Go Zeela and Peri Ubu. On November 16th, her first album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society 2, was released. Rental Trade to GANG PARADE, 2017-2018 On March 30th, during the 2017 WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that, from May 1st, Aya Eightprince and Kamiya Saki would trade places for six months, with Aya joining GANG PARADE and Saki rejoining BiS. The trade would later be extended to ten months. On July 25th, Aya's first single, both as a member of GANG PARADE and as an idol overall, Beyond the Mountain, was released. In October Aya was announced as a member of WACK shuffle unit SAiNT SEX. Their first single, WACK is FXXX, was released October 18th. Aya Eightprince's only album as part of GANG PARADE, GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!!, was released November 21st. Return to BiS, 2018 ]] Aya's final single as a member of GANG PARADE, BREAKING THE ROAD, was released February 20th. At around the same time, Aya recorded her comeback song as a member of BiS, WHOLE LOTTA LOVE, which was released March 7th as part of a double-A side with DiPROMiSE, which she did not take part in. On March 4th, during BiS 2nd BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KILLED IDOL?, the trade between Aya Eightprince and Kamiya Saki was ended, and Aya officially returned to BiS as a full-time member. ]] At the 2018 WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that she would be placed in BiS 2nd when BiS would split into two groups. On July 18th 2018, Aya ran a 100km solo marathon as an attempt to get more votes for BiS.LEAGUE. Her decision brought criticism from other members of the group (most notably, Go Zeela and Muropanako, the latter calling her "stupid") who found it reckless of her to try a marathon in the middle of summer. Despite this, she managed to run the whole 100km. At the end of the month, she ranked second place in the BiS League election and was promoted to BiS 1st. On October 16th, she modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week. Removal from BiS and graduation from WACK, 2018-2019 On December 29th, Aya ranked 2nd place in BiS.LEAGUE. Despite this, she was singled out alongside low-ranking members as being "unfit to perform with BiS" and at risk of being removed from the group. In late March 2019, Aya, along with the other BiS members selected for removal, took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019. During the audition, it was announced that any BiS member who was eliminated during the audition, would also be fired from BiS. Aya was eliminated from the audition on March 27th, and she was fired from the group effective immediately. However, when the remaining members of BiS announced that they would disband in response to her and Toriaez Hana's removals, she was allowed to take part in the group's activities until their disbandment on May 11th. Upon BiS' disbandment, Aya announced that she would leave WACK entirely at the end of May. Post-WACK Career, 2019- On July 24th, 2019, Aya Eightprince announced on her twitter that she would be starring in the twitter web series "Chikai Youde Toukutte", with episodes being published weekly starting from July 29th. On November 6th, Aya held her first solo live where new music was performed. That same month, she performed at Pour Lui's "Felty World" exhibition, making it the first time the two performed together since the latter graduated from BiS in 2018. In January 2020, Aya concurrently released her first two photobooks; Bouquet and Sprinkle. At the start of February she opened a soundcloud and posted her first song demo, "DAWN". Personal Life Aya Eightprince worked in a souvenir shop prior to joining BiS. She also worked part-time as a model. Discography See Aya Eightprince Discography Featured In Songs * 2020.02.01 DAWN * 2020.02.02 Kimi Iro Melody (君色メロディー; You-Coloured Memory) Publications Other Media Film * 2017.02.07 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta * 2017.02.07 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2017.07.06 THE DOCUMENTARY OF WACK AUDiTiON ~Orchestra Monogatari~ * 2018.02.08 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Web Series * 2019.07.29 Chikai Youde Toukutte Lyrics Written * Happy Birthday Trivia * During the BiS/GANG PARADE rental trade, Aya expressed her disdain towards being part of BiS, claiming that she would often receive rude remarks from staff, while she felt more welcomed as part of GANG PARADE. This conflict was seemingly a factor into Aya's eventual firing from BiS; one of the reasons why Aya was eliminated from the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019 was that she was ranked as the least-liked member during a survey of staff members. * Aya's audition name, "Koshouji Megumu", is a parody of Koshouji Megumi. * In an interview, Aya talked about a bisexual girl in the audition camp that tried to hit on her. It's likely that she's talking about Terashima Yuka, who came out as bisexual during the audition. * Can play the saxophone. Gallery AyaPostBiS.jpg AyaBreaking.jpg|Promoting BREAKING THE ROAD Ayaa.jpg|Promoting Against The Pain AyaInterview.jpg Mth7J1aK 400x400.jpg AyaPan.jpg AyaPan1.jpg AyaPan2.jpg Ayaa.jpg AyaMarathon.jpg AyaStupid.jpg|Promoting Re:STUPiD AyaNewYear.jpg Aya18.jpg Ayaaa.jpg AyaInt1.jpg AyaInt2.jpg AyaInt3.jpg AyaInt4.jpg AyaInt5.jpg AyaInt6.jpg AyaInt7.jpg AyaInt8.jpg AyaInt9.jpg AyaInt10.jpg AyaInt11.jpg AyaInt12.jpg Category:BiS Category:GANG PARADE Category:SAiNT SEX Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:BiS Members Category:GANG PARADE Members Category:2016 Additions Category:1993 Births Category:SAiNT SEX Members Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Graduated Category:2019 Departures Category:Soloists